The Pain of Love
by MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand
Summary: Kagome was placed into the slave market for her family, she had no other choice in the matter, Her family would die if she did not get them the money.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've sort of been working on this on and off for a while, between stories. I'm just going to post what I've written, i don't know if im gonna continue though._

Chapter One: The Sell.

A girl sat in a cell, the stone walls making it drawer and cold, she sat on a cot in the far end of the cell a girl in the cell next to her, the chain on her foot cold and almost unbearable a few slave masters hade already passed her cell taking a look at what they wanted, she was unclean she hadn't taken a bath for days and she was hating it. Her hair was no longer midnight blue it was a dark brown color and all tangled her brown eyes full of spirit and life. Her body was covered in dirt and a rusty brown dress that was tattered and ripped. Her face was almost imposable to see. She hade only been there three days and was already dirty.

The slaves where put in different cells for protection and to make sure one didn't run out while trying to get the other out of the cell. The chains for when a slave master wants to enter the cell to see the slave. And the dirt and smell for making the experience distasteful. 'They treat us like animals.' The girl thought to herself while a few more slave masters walked by her cell. She never looked at them she just sat there with her head down and her eyes closed pulling at the braes on her foot. "There so run down." A deep handsome voice interred her ears and she looked up and looked around, the voice hade just came throw the door.

Kagome watched as the silver haired man walked around the room only glancing at the slaves as he walked by. He was so cute, a muscular body must have been under his tight red shirt and bulky blue jeans, his well tanned skin accented him. He walked around with a dark man, his raven hair waved long down his back, he head himself high and proud a man in no need of a women, his body was a little smaller then his companion walking beside him but he showed everything off, tight black jeans and a tight black shirt witch made his pale skin stand out. Her eyes where forced back to the other man as he stood in front of her cell examining her. She looked into his gold eyes, and felt warm like he was calling out to her, she wanted to get up and go to him but she refused her feelings.

"Well Inuyasha I see you have gained an interest with one." The deep dark voice broke her focuses on Inuyasha and she looked over to the other man. "You know I gain no interest in slaves Naraku." Inuyasha argued as he moved away from the cell and turned to the side one eye still on her. Naraku looked at her and smiled. 'She must have something to catch his eye like that.' He thought to himself. "I'll take her." Naraku looked at the seller next to the door as he pointed at Kagome. The girl glared at him a evil one, she didn't want this man owning her but she nothing else she could do. The seller nodded and tock the keys from his side and walked over unlocking the cell door and walking in as he griped her leg hard and unlocked the brace from her foot. When he let go a red mark was left where he griped and Kagome was ready to hit him in the head, she already hade finger marks on her arms and a bump on her head from being thrown into the cell.

He pushed Kagome out and she was shoved right into Inuyasha he barley moved he just looked at her. She blushed bowed a bit to him and turned to the seller. "Watch where you're pushing people!" She announced in a harsh voice. Inuyasha smiled and Naraku slapped her across the face. Kagome stepped back in shock as she held her warm check. "Don't talk back, its not fitting for a slave." He ordered as he pushed her in the derision of the door. Kagome still holding her sore check walked with her head low and not saying a thing. Naraku smiled at how well she learned.

Once at Naraku home Miroku another slave of Naraku showed Kagome to her room, he was a sweet caring man, his dark black hair was pulled back in a pony tail, his bangs sweep over his forehead, his blue eyes where calming. He wears a nice long blue shirt that enhanced his eyes and tanned skin, his bulky jeans where ragged and torn at the bottom. "This is where you well sleep. Make your bed in the morning and get to breakfast 5 am sharp or you wont eat, get all your work done by 12 pm sharp and you can eat lunch if you don't finish in time you well be stopped not feed and well do them the next day a long with your other work. You well be given a list at breakfast." He told her as she walked into the room. Kagome looked at him. "Is it hard work?" She asked not really sure if she liked the way they did things. Miroku shrugged. "I'm not sure, its different for everyone." He muttered as he started to leave. Kagome stopped him. "What about after 12?" She asked. "Being new you have the rest of that time off, you can do what you want."

Kagome shut the door as Miroku walked down the hall to the stares, she looked around the room, a small bed was placed in the middle of the room pushed back to the wall a blue cover and sheet on in, a small table sat next to it, a door on each side of the room, a dresser on the left close to the door, everything else she could do what she wanted with it. She was happy to have her own room. She walked over to the left hand side of the room and opened the top drawer to the dresser. Three pares of outfits lay there. She picked up the middle pair a shirt was first a black color with a collar, a dark blue pair of jeans lay under with a pair of underwear. Kagome smiled then looked at her hands and put the shirt back into the drew and closed it. "Bath first clothes later." She said to herself.

Kagome walked over to the door next to the dresser and tock a deep breath before opening it the closet hade only hangers in it it was a small closet, a pair of shoes size 5 where at the bottom. Kagome shock her head she was a size 6 shoe. She closed the closet door and went to the door on the right side. As she opened the door she smiled at the tube at the back of the small room.

After showering she dressed in the clothes she found in the drew and walked down stares where she found Inuyasha and Naraku in the living room talking to one another, Naraku sat in the chair across from the couch where Inuyasha sat, the room was large and a fire place sat not to far from the men, a way into the kitchen on both sides. A red carpet lay on the red wood floor and the brick walls where a fine way to bring it all together.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "Come here I want to take a look at you." He said as he motioned for her to come. Kagome nodded and walked into the room and stood a good ways from them both. Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her. "Come closer." He ordered. Kagome walked over just in front of him and Inuyasha. Naraku made her spin around and smiled at what he just bought, finally when he was done examining his property he told her to leave. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha he looked up at her, there eyes meet again and the felling of wanting to go to him tock over her body again. "You may go." Naraku muttered again. Kagome started to take a steep but she got closer to Inuyasha and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Woah people like this story! I wasn't expectingthat! Thanks guys!_

Chapter 2: As sore as hell.

Kagome woke the next morning her check sore from Naraku hitting her for not doing as he said. She throws the covers off her and pulled her feet over the bed and looked at the clock. 4:45 she sighed and got up pulled her jeans on and headed out the door, walked down the hall where Miroku meet her. "So you managed to get up, that is good." Miroku walked with her down to the kitchen where a plate with one pancake was set nicely on the counter, Kagome walked over and sat down on the stole. "This is all?" She asked. Miroku sat next to her. "Yes when you get paid you can buy other things to hide in your room, the master doesn't want us to get fat." He muttered, as he ate his food with out a complaint. Kagome shrugged and ate hers as well the plane taste was ok with her she was just happy to eat anything rather then nasty water soup.

Miroku finished fast and started on his work to make sure it was done. Kagome finished not to far behind and began her work as well. She found her list next to where Miroku's list was on the end of the counter; she sighed and looked at it. "Take the master's breakfast to him, clean the big room, clean out the Masters room, clean all bathrooms and sweep all the floors." She read to herself. She looked around the room and found a tray next to the sink with a nicely laid out sheet over it just to cover the top, a plate set on it with fried eggs and toast and milk, she was hungry but she forced herself not to get anything.

The Kitchen slave came into the kitchen, her blond hair pulled back into a high pony tail and waved down to her butt, her blue eyes looked at Kagome and smiled, she wore a long blue dress and she was also a pale color. "I see you didn't eat it, which is good." She giggled. "Why would I eat it?" Kagome asked. "Miroku did on his first day." She laughed walking on into the kitchen. Kagome shock her head and walked out into the living room carefully holding the try in her hands. She walked out to the main room the front door lay in front of her. She was tempted to go and ran but didn't, she turned to the right and looked up the stares then to the left and looked up those starts.

"It's the other side to your room." Kathy yelled out from inside the kitchen. Kagome turned back to the right and gently walked up the stares trying not to spill anything. Kagome found her self standing at a long hallway one door down the corridor, she walked the strait line down the hallway to the room and gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in." He called throw the wooden door.

Kagome opened the door and walked in Naraku sat up in his bed reading a book, she walked over to his bed and sat the tray on the table next to him and started to walk back out when she felt her hand being griped she turned and looked at him, he held her tight. "What is your name slave?" He asked. Kagome glared down at him, she didn't want him to say her name, she didn't want her name in his voice. She said nothing. Naraku let go of her hand and pulled the covers off and stood up his sweats sliding down his hips a bit. He reached around and slapped her across the face again making Kagome turn her face to the side her hair flaring up and forming around her now sore check once more. "I asked you something now answer!" He ordered. "Kagome." She said with an angry voice. Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her closer making her turn back to look at him, he stopped when she gave him an evil glare and he slapped her check again. Kagome gasped as she saw his hand rise to hit her, when his hand touched her check she felt the sting everywhere on her body.

"Don't talk back!" He ordered again throwing her across the room. Kagome hit the wall but caught herself before falling. Naraku sat back down and got back into the bed and pulled the tray over to him and started eating. Kagome bowed a bit and walked back out of the room, her check now bruised and hurting. She held it close and walked down stares where Kathy meat her at the bottom, Kathy held a broom. "I see you have to learn a few things, just do what he says and you well have no problem." She laughed. Kagome said nothing she just grabbed the broom and walked into the living room.

The clock chimed 12 and Kagome still was not done with what she needed to do, if only she could finish before anyone noticed, she picked up the broken glass from the floor, a cut was on her leg and she wanted to take care of it before it got infected, Naraku hade hit her again and she pushed over the lamp on the table. Finally she was done she entered the kitchen and found Miroku and Kathy standing there. She blushed a bit and walked over to them. Miroku smiled. "Made it throw your first day, that's great." He nudged her shoulder a bit and sat down on the stool. Kathy smiled and walked into the kitchen to make lunch. "Since its your first day and you made it I'll make you a great lunch."

"So you sore on your first day?" Miroku asked looking over at her. Kagome nodded. "Vary, I can barley fell my arms." She muttered her check still sore from the hit. Before Miroku could say more Naraku and Inuyasha entered the living room and the three could hear them talking. "So how is the new slave doing?' Inuyasha asked. Naraku smiled. "She needs to learn on when to speak and when not to, Why you want to have a go with her?" Naraku joked as he sat down in the chair. "I don't have a go with slaves, you know I never have any interests with slaves they mean nothing but work to me." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled at Kathy when she laid a bowl full of mack and cheese.

Kagome ate as fast as she could she didn't want to hear any more of what they hade to say, she wasn't property she was a human and she didn't like being a slave to someone like Naraku. When done she handed the bowl to Kathy and started to walk up stares to clean her cut but was stopped when Naraku looked at her. "Kagome come here." He said. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, walking over to him she looked at him. "Yes?" She asked. "I need a drink." He told her as he pointed to the kitchen. Kathy came out with a glass of water and handed it to him with a little smile. Naraku tock the glass stood up and throw his onto the floor and slapped Kathy across the face, Kagome jumped and lowered her head as the sound of flesh hitting flesh entered the air.

"Kathy stop trying to show off I told Kagome to get it not you!" Naraku ordered as he pointed to the mess. "Clean it up!" Kathy looked up at Naraku the red mark stiff on her check, she gave a look like she was looking into the eyes of a loving and caring man, like she was in love with her own master. Kathy slowly picked up the peaces while Kagome went into the kitchen to get him another glass of water. Inuyasha held his tong as this episode happened. Kagome walked back out with a glass of water and handed it to Naraku, He smiled and tock a sip then looked at her leg. "Take care of that before you stain the floor."

Kagome turned her eyes meeting Inuyasha, he was looking at her leg as well but gave a kind of hurtful look like he felt bad about her leg. She shock her head and got the idea out of her head after all he didn't get involved with slaves why should she get involved with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I'm gonna keep writing this, it jus comes to me and I don't worry about spelling and grammar as much as my other story_

Chapter 3: The Secret Love

Kagome had free time and she knew what to do with it. Talking to her slave mates she wanted to get to know them better. Kagome had just finished bandaging her cut and was now heading down the stares. She entered the living room and found Inuyasha sitting on the couch, Naraku no where in site. Kagome wasn't about to get caught in the room alone with him. She ran across to the other stares and sat down waiting for him to go to the kitchen or something, when she heard Kathy, she was confused why was Kathy in Naraku's room?

Kagome walked up the stares and looked around the corner to see Narakus door was open, she quietly walked down the hall to the open door. "Naraku why must you do this, every time you get a new girl slave you dangle them in front of me cant you see it hurt!" Kathy yelled. Naraku turned and looked at her. "Kathy cant you see I don't care." He muttered. Kathy stepped back and put her hand on her chest. "What we had, it was something you can't." She yelled back but was cut short when Naraku interrupted her. "It mint nothing," he calmly said. Kagome jumped a bit when she felt hot breath on her neck, she turned to find Inuyasha behind her, she blushed bowed and walked around and past him walking back down the hall and into the living room where she tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha came after her, he soon entered the room as well, Kagome heard the bored creek from his weight, she started to walk into the kitchen. "Kagome.." Inuyasha muttered walking over to the couch and sat down. Kagome turned. "Please come here Kagome." Inuyasha gently ordered. Kagome walked to him. He smiled and patted the couch next to him for Kagome to sit down. "Yes my lord?" She asked. "Please just call me Inuyasha." He answered. His hand raised and she flinched the pain of every slap from Naraku entered her mind. Inuyasha's hand gently touched her sore check. Kagome looked at him confused and not understanding. "Don't say anything to Naraku about..." He muttered then Kagome knew. Inuyasha didn't want her to say anything about what happened. She glared up at him. "You don't have to worry I'll say nothing to him." She growled as she started to get up, Inuyasha griped her arm, gently and she was shocked he didn't yank her or pull her he just held her.

She stopped and looked at him and wanted to just burry her face in his chest and cry her eyes out but she refused to let him see her tears. Inuyasha looked into her eyes his gold eyes pleading to her wanting her, she was so flushed and her breath was short. Inuyasha pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest, she felt complete, but she didn't get it, why was he being so good to her, did he feel the same to her as she did him, was there a strange way that he knew how she felt. She could fell his arms begin to shack, as if he had wanted to hold her from the first time he meet her, and now that he was he was complete and happy. She could feel her checks getting warm and knew she was blushing. "My lord…. Why." She began to ask but stopped when she heard someone coming down the stares, Inuyasha let her go and Kagome raised to look over to see who it was..

Kathy stood at the edge of the stares glaring at them both her face red with tears. Inuyasha cleared his throat and got up from the couch. Kagome got up and started to walk up the stairs until she heard Kathy start to talk. "Inuyasha you can't fall in love with her, you know what well happen!" She yelled at him. "Kathy im not in love I don't even like her, why is it you always jump to think that its love, it's your fault your in love with Naraku not mine you know how he is!" Inuyasha argued. Kathy began to cry again. "You cant help who you love!" Kathy yelled as she ran upstairs pushing Kagome into the wall as she ran to her room slamming the door. Miroku entered throw the front door and looked at Kagome. "What happened?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Kathy and Naraku…." Inuyasha muttered, Miroku barley heard him but got the picture. He walked up to Kathy's room. Kagome walked back down the stares and stood in the living room. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha she was blushing and still a little confused at what all happened. "I'm sorry. I hade no right to." He began but Kagome didn't want to hear. "No, its alright." She interrupted. Inuyasha walked closer to her until Naraku came down the stares. Inuyasha looked at him. "Kathy's really upset this time what did you do to her?" He asked playfully. Naraku looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha. Kagome's legs got wobbly and she started to tremble would Naraku say something about Inuyasha and her. "You know Kathy." Naraku answered.

Kagome sat in her bed room the night fall had been making the room darker but she liked it that way, she could think better. She looked at the door and thought about going down stares to get a midnight snack. But Inuyasha was still there because he decided to spend the night he was in a room that he stayed in when he stayed at the house. But she didn't want to take a chance of bumping into him. She was to hungry not to go, she got up and put the silk robe that was left under bed on it was almost see throw and all she was wearing is a big shirt. She walked down stars and into the kitchen where Miroku stood looking into the fridge. "Miroku are you getting a midnight snake as well?" She asked walking over to him. Miroku looked at her clothing and gulped a bit. "Yea, why you hungry to?" he asked shutting the fridge. Kagome nodded. "We can eat the rest of the mack and cheese I didn't want to eat it on my own but now that you're here we can finch it off." He smiled and opened the container and grabbed them a fork and they both dug in.

"So what's with Kathy and Naraku, I mean is she in love with him?" Kagome asked. Miroku sighed. "You going to find out anyway, but just don't tell her I told you." He started the story as Kagome nodded. "Kathy use to like lord Inuyasha, but when Naraku started to be nice to her she began to like Naraku." Miroku started to say something else but Kagome stopped him. "But did Inuyasha like her?" She asked. "As a friend, he told her that many times but Kathy wouldn't give up, so Naraku "Tock her off his hands" and one night Naraku tock Kathy's virginity and she thought he loved her, and she knew she loved him so she would do anything for him with out a problem, that is how he "trained" her.. He stopped a moment to catch his breath.. But when she stared to do everything he wanted he felt he didn't need to "train" her anymore so he pulled the plug on seeing her alone in the bedroom and all. Now he is selling her body for money because he got what he wanted." Miroku flinched and tock a bit to eat. Kagome shock her head.

"That is sick he shouldn't get away with that!" She muttered. "Almost every girl as fallen for it…" Miroku muttered looking up at Kagome. "There was even one that killed her self because of it." He tock another bite, Kagome shock her head. "That is so cruel I would never…." She stopped as she heard someone coming. Was it Inuyasha or Naraku. Miroku grabbed the bowl and throw the rest into the trash put the bowl in the sink grabbed Kagome's hand and they hide behind the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Love of two Slaves__

Kagome hide behind the fried with Miroku she began to breathe hard, who was it, was it Kathy.. Soon a dark figure entered the kitchen and got a glass of water. It was hard to tell in the dark who it was. The figure drank the water and put the glass into the sink and walked back out of the kitchen. Miroku began to breathe again. "Good thing he didn't see us.." He whispered Kagome nodded and stepped out from behind the fridge. The dark figure walked back into the kitchen. "It would be good to wait until there gone before you come out of hiding." Inuyasha muttered as he walked back into the kitchen. Kagome jumped and Miroku tripped on Kagome fell and hit his head on the counter.

"Oh my gosh Miroku are you ok!?' Kagome asked as she bent down to help him up. Miroku nodded and stood up putting a hand on his head. Kagome playfully smacked Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You scared us both to death, you shouldn't sneak up on people!" She playfully admitted. "I couldn't help it, it was just so easy!" He joked. "But really you two should go to bed before Naraku comes down here and catches you, it'll be lashes for the both of you." He whispered as he walked out of the kitchen. Kagome looked at Miroku. "Lets get you some ice then we can go to our rooms." She told him moving him over and getting into the cabinet and grabbing a zip lock bag and then getting so ice from the freezer handing it to Miroku they both left the kitchen. Miroku went up stares but Kagome lingered behind as she stood motionless looking at the couch.

She looked at it the memory of what happened replaying in her mind till soundly she heard Naraku's door creek and she shock her head and ran up the stares. Gasping for air she stopped in the hall breathing hard as she heard Naraku enter the main room and stop. She gulped and walked into her room gently closing to door so she didn't make a sound. When she turned she came face to face with Inuyasha. She gasped and jumped a bit. "Why are you here, you scared me!" She announced walking past him and to her bed she didn't turn the light on concerning her clothing. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her.

"About previously, I'm sorry about yelling, Kathy just don't know when to let go." He muttered. Kagome looked at him. "I know what happened I put it all together." She lied but Miroku told her not to tell anyone he told her. "So you know about Naraku?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "The basics." She didn't want what happened earlier to happen again so she stood up walked to the dresser. Inuyasha stood up as well. "I came to tell you….. He well probably do it to you, even if I don't like you." He whispered low as if he didn't want to say it. Kagome didn't want to like Inuyasha she new better then to become involved with him or any other master. But she couldn't help the way she felt for him.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and gently laid his hands on her hips. Kagome blushed but pushed his hands off and moved to another end of the room. "I understand, thank you for telling me." She said not looking at him. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the door. "I'm sorry for anything I have done to upset you." He told her as he opened the door and leave.

Miroku sat up on his bed holding the bag of ice where he hit his head. He looked up at the door to see a women enter. Her dark black hair fell around her face nicely and her body was covered in a silk dress. Her tan skin made her look a bit darker at this time of night. "Sango…" Miroku breathed out as he stood up and started to walk to her, he was so happy to see her.. "Miroku how have you been?" She asked standing still. "Dead with out you my love." He whispered to her as he grabbed her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her tightly and stroking her hair gently. Sango felt tears swelling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his and laid her hands gently on his back. "I missed you so much, I wanted to see you more then anything, But Naraku…" Miroku flinched at the sound of his name on her lips. He despised Naraku and didn't want her to say his name. Sango sensed this and said nothing more.

"How did you get here?" He asked looking down at her. "Inuyasha brought me, said that we deserved to see each other." She muttered as she kissed his lips. "I missed you so, I wish you could come with me." She whispered as she broke away from his lips. Miroku smiled and lowered his hands to her butt as he hade always done, he was happy his soul mate was with him and he could bare it no longer. She was his and he was hers and he never wanted to leave her again. He picked her up and cared her to bed with him laying her down he got into bed with her and pulled the covers over them


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: chapter five guys yaay!_

Kagome yawned, she was so sore her body aced. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked over at the clock. 4:59 she sighed and pulled the covers off, then noticed how late it was she jumped up and grabbed her clothes putting them on and running out the door, as she was rushing down the stares and into the living room she gasped as she tripping on the carpet she began to fall but was caught by someone. She looked up into the gold eyes of Inuyasha. She blushed. "Sorry." She muttered standing back up but Inuyasha's hands still griped her shoulders. She looked up at him he seemed transcend like he was looking into her soul, her trance in his eyes was interrupted when Kathy popped her head out of the kitchen. "Kagome are you going to eat?" She asked.

Kagome blinked then pulled herself away from him and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye until she despaired then he walked back to his room. Kathy laid down the plate with a pancake. "Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around the kitchen. Kathy shrugged. "I don't know he never showed up." Kathy throne his pancake into the trash. "I'm going to go check on him." Kagome told her walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She walked up the stares and up to his door gently knocking.

No answer Kagome was worried she opened the door to find Miroku in bed with a girl. She blushed. Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Kagome?" He asked. "Its past five Miroku, are you not going to eat?" She asked looking off to the side. She new he was nude because the covers we're low and the woman next to him hade no clothes one. Miroku looked at the clock and groaned. Sango looked up and saw Kagome. "oh….." Sango sighed and raised the covers sliding down and rubbed her eyes. "Hello my name is Kagome." She smiled even though she wasn't watching them. Sango smiled. "I'm Sango." She answered. Kagome started to leave but stopped.. "Miroku would you like me to do your chores so you can stay with Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked over at her. "You don't have.." He started but Kagome stopped him. "No really its ok, it keeps my mind of things" Kagome said leaving the room. She saw Inuyasha leave his room but she shock her head and went back down stares to get the lists.

Kagome hade only a few more things to do from her list, Miroku's jobs where already done and it was a little past 12 but she was determined to finish. She only hade to clean Naraku's room, a big chore on its own, she left it for last because she didn't want to clean with him there and he already left the house. She entered his room the covers pulled down to the bottom of the bad life always. And there was a bra on his dresser. Kagome shock her head and started to clean up. A few moments before she was done she heard Naraku walking down the hall Kagome finished up and walked out of his room just as Naraku was coming up. Kagome stopped in her tracks and bowed to him.

Kagome stared to walk away when he grabbed her arm tightly she groaned at the pain. "Kagome, you know you're a vary pretty girl." Naraku said pushing her against the wall, Kagome dropped the clothes she was caring out of his room, Kagome didn't like what he was doing, and she didn't like him being so close to her. "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked turning her head from him. Naraku smiled and and let her arm go. Kagome bent down and picked up the clothes then stood back up walking on down the hall and into the living room where Kathy tock the clothes and walked into the kitchen and to the back yard to clean the clothes.

Kagome sighed she was finally done, she could go to her room and relax. She started to walk to the room when she bumped into Inuyasha she jumped and gasped. "Why do you always do that!" Kagome playful pushed him a bit. "I like to see your face when you turn and I'm there!" He laughed a bit as he grasped her hand a bit. Kagome looked up at him. "Inuya….." She gasped her breath shallow and her voice cut off. Inuyasha lowered his head closer to her hand as he pulled her hand up and kissed it gently still looking up at her. She blushed a bright red and smiled. Inuyasha winked a bit and left her walking to the kitchen fluttered and wanting more.

Kagome shock the idea of her and Inuyasha together, she started to walk up the stares when she looked up and saw a girl her black hair long and pulled back, her strapless blue shirt low and her black jeans tight her brown eyes staring down at Kagome like she was ready to attack. "Umm…. Excuse me." Kagome announced as she started to walk past her. "Inuyasha is mine slave." The girl whispered as she walked down the stares as Kagome walked up them. The girl keeps walking but Kagome stopped and looked at her.

"Kagome." Miroku said as he came up to the stares. "Thanks for doing my stuff for me." He smiled at her. Kagome looked up at him. "Oh Miroku it was no problem, by the way who is Sango?" she asked. "She use to be Naraku's slave until he sold her.. Because we fell in love.. And Lord Inuyasha was kind to buy her so that we could see each other. But don't tell Naraku he doesn't know Sango is with Inuyasha." He was open with her he felt he could trust her. Kagome started to walk on up the stares but stopped. "Miroku." She looked down at him. "Yes?" He asked. "Who was that girl?" She asked looking down to where the girl went. "Kikyou she is Inuyasha's girlfriend. But I often think Naraku is doing something with her to." Miroku said shacking his head walking on down the stares and around the corner. Kagome sighed and walked on to her room.

That night Kagome sat on her bed alone not saying a word, her hair falling over her face as she looked down to the ground, when someone entered her room. "Inuyasha is mine." The girl said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up and turned to her. "What do you mean?" She whispered. "I see the way you look at him.. You can't have him, he loves me and you are no match for what I have." She gloated. "I am not trying to compete with you, I just want." Kagome stopped short, what did she want she hade some feelings for how nice Inuyasha hade been to her but she was scared that he was like Naraku. Would he do the same to her that Naraku did to so many. "Well don't touch him." The girl said starting to leave the room.

"Kikyou….. What is Inuyasha to you is he a prize to win?" She asked not wanting to give in. "How dare you speak to me like that slave." She was angered at the thought Kagome thought she could win the heart of Inuyasha. "Look you just stay away from him any time I am here and we well be fine, oh and if you touch Inuyasha I wall have you lashed or sold." She started to leave again. "Inuyasha would never get involved with a slave." Kagome admitted to her self. "That's right slave, you have no chance so you should just give up, he's mine and there is nothing you can do about it." She opened the door and walked out. Kagome hade the eager to cry she couldn't help it, the tears swelled up in her eyes and they wouldn't stop.

She felt like happiness hade been ripped away from her like her soul mate was pulled away and she hade been chained in a cell once more. She shock her head. 'Kagome stop this you don't even know him.' She thought to her self as the tears rolled down her red hot checks. She heard someone enter. Was it kikyou to gloat once more, Kagome refused to look up she looked at the floor and her eyes would not move. Someone stepped in front

Of her but she still refused to look up, until a gentle hand wiped her tears away from her checks. She looked up and blinked a bit to clear her vision. "Inuyasha." She whispered


End file.
